


It's Your Birthday

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: These Little Words [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And always will be, Birthday, Boys In Love, Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Happy Theo, Liam Takes Care Of Theo, Liam is a good boyfriend, M/M, Mentioned Malia Tate, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Soft Theo, Theo Raeken Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Liam realizes Theo spent his birthday in Hell, and most of his birthdays before that with the Dread Doctors he decides to do what he can to give Theo the best birthday ever.





	It's Your Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post on [tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/167104142828/lovetherunning-someone-needs-to-write-thiam): "Someone needs to write Thiam where Liam finds out Theo was in hell for his birthday and decides that Theo deserves nice things and throws him a super soft birthday"  
> I saw it and couldn't resist, especially since it fit so well with the series.  
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I'll get them fixed

Liam doesn’t know why the subject never came up before. After months of dating you would think the subject of when Theo’s birthday was would have been mentioned. But it never was. It’s not that Liam never wondered about it, but there was always something else going on and Theo himself never brought it up.

It’s Mason that brings up the subject one day when just the two of them are hanging out playing video games. Theo and Corey are off buying supplies for a surprise party for Mason’s birthday while Liam keeps Mason distracted. Mason is excitedly talking about what he wants to do for his birthday, completely unaware of what his friends have in store for him, when he pauses mid-sentence, shooting a look at Liam, “So this might seem random, but do we even know when Theo’s birthday is?”

“Yeah of course I know when…” Liam furrows his brow, realization hitting him that he actually has no idea when Theo’s birthday is. He pauses the game and turns to look at Mason with wide eyes, “I actually have no idea.”

Mason frowns, “You guys have been together for almost a year. How do you not know when your own boyfriend’s birthday is?”

“It’s never come up?” Liam offers up weakly.

It’s a horrible excuse, he knows it is. But it’s the only one he has.

Mason pats his knee, offering him a sympathetic smile, “You should just ask him.”

“Really? Just like that? Walk up to him and be like ‘Hey Theo. I know we’ve been dating a long time now but it just occurred to me I don’t even know when your damn birthday is.’”

“April 15th,” Theo says, startling Liam when he walks into the room with Corey right behind him. He rolls his eyes at Liam’s shocked expression, “Relax. It’s not like we’ve ever discussed birthdays. I only know when yours is because your Mom insisted on having that big blowout party for you.”

Liam is silent for a moment, staring right at Theo with a concerned frown on his face, “We’ve missed your birthday,” he whispers, Mason and Corey share a look before quickly making their excuses and taking their leave. Liam barely notices, too focused on the man in front of him, “Twice. We missed your birthday twice. Because you were… oh God. You were in Hell for your birthday.”

Theo sighs, pulling Liam over to the couch and making him sit down next to him. He laces their fingers together, giving Liam’s hand a slight squeeze, “It’s okay. I didn’t really have a sense of time in Hell so I didn’t even know it was my birthday.”

“But…”

“Liam it really is fine,” Theo tells him, “I never… well I never had any reason to celebrate my birthday. The Dread Doctors weren’t exactly the birthday party type. It’s always just been another day. That’s why I never mentioned it.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better!” Liam growls, “I’m going to fix this.”

Theo raises an eyebrow, “Fix almost a decade's worth of bad birthdays?”

“Yes!”

“Liam… that isn’t up to you. I don’t care about any of that.”

“But I do,” Liam tells him, startling both himself and Theo with the intensity of his gaze, “I might not be able to make up for all the other birthdays you’ve had but I can make sure you have good birthdays from here on out.”

Theo smiles, bringing their foreheads together, “You already did that, you know? You might not have known it was my birthday but we were together for my last one. It was already the best birthday I’ve ever had because it was with you.”

Liam places a soft kiss to his lips, “I’m still going to make sure your next birthday is the best birthday ever. No arguments. It’s going to happen.”

Theo knows better than to argue. Whatever Liam is planning is going to happen whether he wants it to or not, “Just please don’t make it too over the top.”

Liam grins, “I can’t make any promises.”

 

Liam of course wants to plan a big blow out party for Theo’s birthday, but remembering Theo’s comment about it not being too over the top he decides against it. He spends months planning, determined to make the day perfect for Theo.

He wakes up early a few days before Theo’s birthday before the sun has even started to rise and slips down to the kitchen. He makes Theo a big breakfast with scrambled eggs, bacon, waffles (because Theo prefers them over pancakes), and even some mini hash browns that Theo loves.

He sits the tray of food on the bedside table before sitting down on the edge of the bed closest to Theo. It amazes him that Theo is able to stay sleeping through all the noise Liam knows he had to have been making. That just shows Liam how far they’ve come, that Theo feels secure enough with him to be able to sleep so fully. He regrets having to wake him up but he doesn’t want the food to get cold.

Liam reaches out, running a hand through Theo’s hair, “Hey Stud, you need to get up.”

Theo grumbles, burying his head in the pillow and hiding his face from Liam. When he speaks his voice is muffled “No. It’s too early.”

Liam laughs, “You don’t even know what time it is.”

“Don’t care. The sun isn’t even up yet. It’s still too early.”

“Hmm well then I guess I’ll just have to take this delicious breakfast I made you back downstairs and eat it myself.”

Theo peaks an eye open, “Breakfast?”

Liam grins, standing up and grabbing the tray of food, “Yeah. I made a special birthday breakfast for the birthday boy.”

“My birthday isn’t for another three days,” Theo opens his eyes fully, sitting up a little to look at the tray of food before his eyes drift up to meet Liam’s, “You didn’t have to make me breakfast.”

“I know but I wanted to. I told you I was going to make your birthday special and since in this house we celebrate birthday weeks this is how it’s going to start. Now turn over.”

Theo does as he’s told, rolling over onto his back and sitting up so that Liam can place the tray of food down on his lap, “This looks amazing Liam, thank you.”

“Anything for you birthday boy,” Liam leans down to place a quick kiss to his lips, “now eat up. We have a big day ahead of us.”

“Can that big day include going back to sleep?” Theo asks, looking at the window where it’s still clearly dark outside.

“Nope!”

“But the sun isn’t even up! And you said _anything_.”

“Yeah well, maybe not _that_ ,” Liam says, walking across the room to the closet and pulling out some clothes for both of them.

“Early on my birthday and you’re already lying to me,” Theo says, but he’s smiling as he starts eating his breakfast, “aren’t you going to eat?”

“I ate downstairs,” Liam tells him, “I wanted to give you a little more time to sleep.”

“Nice of you.”

Liam shrugs, throwing Theo a grin over his shoulder, “I try.”

Theo snorts, “Uh huh. Any chance of you telling me what you have planned for today?”

“Nope. It’s a surprise. Now hurry. I need you dressed and ready in half an hour.”

“Seriously Liam? What’s so important that we need to be up this early?”

“I told you,” Liam places Theo’s clothes down on the bed next to him before walking towards the bathroom, “that it’s a surprise. If you hurry and eat you can join me for a birthday quickie in the shower.”

Theo scarfs down the rest of his food before rushing towards the bathroom where Liam is waiting for him. He grins from where he’s leaning against the shower wall, his back on clear display, “I’m ready if you are.”

Theo wastes no time in getting out of his clothes and joining Liam under the spray.

45 minutes later they’re in the car and heading out of Beacon Hills. Theo tries to stay awake, wanting to know where they’re heading but he finds himself falling asleep not even 20 minutes outside of Beacon Hills. He wakes up to Liam shaking him awake, his grinning face the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes.

“We’re here!” Liam says, pulling back and unbuckling his seatbelt, gesturing for Theo to do the same.

Theo does, glancing outside the car to try and get a bearing on his surroundings. All he sees is a parking lot filled with cars and people, “Are you going to tell me where we are yet?”

Liam glances over at him, “Do you really not know?”

“Should I?” Theo asks, glancing around the parking lot. All he sees are people, some with weird hats and ears on their heads.

“I guess not,” Liam gets out of the car, Theo following quickly after him.

He takes Theo’s hand and starts leading him across the parking lot, the two of them falling in line with the rest of the crowd. “Are you going to tell me where we are?” Theo asks.

“If you really don’t know you’re just going to have to wait and see,” Liam tells him, his grin far too excited.

“This doesn’t feel low key,” Theo mutters.

“You didn’t say low key, you just said not over the top.”

“I wasn’t aware there way a difference.”

“There is,” Liam states, “Over the top is hiring a plane to writing ‘Happy Birthday Theo’ across the sky, which I did not do. At least not this year. Low key is just the two of us curled up on the couch together, which we will do. But not this year. This year you deserve the best for your birthday. Well, you _always_ will. But this year especially. Now just relax, it’s going to be fun. Trust me.”

“You know I do,” Theo wraps an arm around Liam’s waist, pulling the beta closer. He looks around, trying to take in his surroundings and get a better idea of where they are. His ears pick up on the excited chatter just as he spots a sign ahead. His eyes widen as he turns his head towards Liam, “Are we at Disneyland?”

“You bet your ass we are!” Liam says, bouncing on his feet excitedly, earning glares from a few of the parents nearby. He ignores them, directing his attention to his boyfriend, “I know you’ve never been and since we’re close… this is alright though, right? It’s not too much?”

Theo smiles, placing a kiss to the top of Liam’s head, “It’s perfect Liam.”

They spend two days at Disneyland, Theo letting Liam drag him around and getting him on all the rides. He even lets Liam talk him into getting a Goofy hat, but only when Liam agrees to wear Stitch ears. They get stopped by an older couple who tells them they look adorable. Liam blushes but Theo just gives them a winning smile and thanks them. He wishes they could take pictures but doesn’t want to risk the lens flare. But Liam tells him that Stiles has been working on a spell to fix the lens flare, and drags him to meet a bunch of characters. They’re barely looking at the camera in their non-character pictures anyway, too busy looking at each other so it’s not like it matters.

Their last night when they’re curled up together near the castle waiting for the fireworks to start, Theo looks over at Liam and is hit once again with just how lucky he is. Never in a million years would he have thought that he would get to spend his birthday like this, happy and with the man that he loves. Liam catches him looking and gives him a fond smile, “You’ve got a sappy look on your face, what is it?”

Theo shrugs, “I was just thinking about how lucky I am to be here with the person that I love more than anything.”

“I was right, it was sappy,” Liam says, but his smile has softened, “I love you, and you deserve the best. I want to give you that.”

“You already are,” Theo kisses him as the fireworks start up, pulling back with a laugh, “kissing to fireworks. We really are sappy.”

“The sappiest,” Liam says, leaning in to kiss him again.

They get back to Beacon Hills on Theo’s birthday. Liam insists they stop by the Stilinski house to drop off some of the souvenirs they bought, including a pair of Star Wars ears for Stiles. The only care parked out front is the Sheriff’s cruiser. It’s quiet inside, too quiet. Theo can’t hear a single heartbeat. Which is strange if the Sheriff is supposed to be here which means someone is masking them. He knows what that means but still plays along as Liam leads him up to the door, opening it to reveal an overly dark house. He puts on his best surprised face when the pack jump out, yelling “SURPRISE!” at him. It’s worth it to see the pleased look on Liam’s face.

There’s cake and presents and happy chatter from everyone. He even gets an enthusiastic hug from Stiles when he gives him the Star Wars ears, “Fuck yeah. These are awesome, thanks man!” Stiles immediately puts them on and runs off to show Derek.

Theo’s left along for a moment, his eyes immediately searching out Liam where he’s sitting on the couch between Scott and Mason. Liam’s eyes meet his across the room, the beta grinning and waving before turning back to his conversation.

Mason walks up to him a moment later, “It’s a little much, isn’t it?”

“The party?” Theo asks, then shrugs when Mason nods, “The party's great. It’s just… not something I’m used to. I know the pack gets together like this all the time. It’s just…”

“Never for you,” Mason finishes.

“Yeah.”

“And you’re wondering if you deserve it?” Mason asks, giving Theo an amused smile when the chimera looks startled at his words, “it wasn’t that hard to figure out. You do deserve it though. Maybe the old you didn’t, but this new you? He definitely does. We’ve all seen how much you’ve changed. This new Theo deserves to have birthday parties. And he deserves Liam. Liam is my best friend, if I’m telling you that you know I mean it.”

Theo isn’t sure what to say, so he just nods, choking out a “thank you.”

Mason smiles, clapping him on the back, before motioning towards the couch where Liam is standing up, “I think your boyfriend wants to talk to you.”

Theo watches as Mason and Liam fist bump as Liam makes his way over. A few seconds later Liam is standing in front of him, a worried frown on his face, “Everything okay?”

Theo nods, pulling Liam towards him and into a hug, needing the contact, “It’s fine. _I’m_ fine. I’m just a little overwhelmed I guess.”

“We can go if you want,” Liam tells him, running his hands up and down Theo’s back, “I know the past few days have been pretty hectic so I don’t blame you if you want to get out of here. The others won’t either.”

“This has been nice, but I kinda just want to end my birthday just the two of us,” Theo admits.

Liam pulls back, placing a soft kiss to Theo’s lips, “I’ll be right back. Let me tell everyone we’re leaving.”

Liam walks back across the room to where the rest of the pack are sitting together on or around the couch. All except for Derek who’s made his way over to Theo, “Not a fan of parties either?”

“I don’t really have much to go on,” Theo tells him, “At least not parties meant for me. I don’t mind them for everyone else.”

“It’s just weird having all the attention focused on you,” Derek says with a nod, “I know. Stiles is always trying to get me to have big birthday parties but I much prefer smaller, more intimate celebrations.”

“You don’t look like much of a partier,” Theo grins.

“I’m not much of a people person. I don’t mind the pack, but everyone else I could do without,” Derek shrugs, “And I guess you’re not so bad.”

“Coming from Derek that’s a huge compliment,” Stiles says, joining the pair along with Liam, “When we first met he barely tolerated me, constantly told me to shut up, and pushed me against walls.”

“So not much has changed then,” Liam jokes.

“The pushing against walls is for much funner purposes,” Stiles winks, laughing when Derek blushes, “and we’ve moved past him tolerating me to being madly in love with me.”

“It must be madness,” Derek says, face and voice completely serious.

“At least your boyfriend is nice to you,” Stiles tells Liam.

“I’m plenty nice to you,” Derek says.

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s waist, tucking his head under Derek’s chin, “I know. I’m just messing with you Sourwolf.”

“Well I think we’re gonna go now,” Liam says, looking towards Theo who nods.

“Yeah it’s been a long few days. I’m ready to just lay down and not move for a while,” Theo says, causing the pack to laugh, “Thanks for the party everyone.”

“Before you go,” Melissa says, rushing forward with the Sheriff, both of them carrying plates in their hands, “You need to bring some cake with you. It wouldn’t be fair of us to keep your birthday cake.”

“I think she slipped some brownies in their as well,” the Sheriff tells them.

“I did. But only because if I didn’t you would have eaten them all and we need to keep you healthy.”

John sighs, “Not only do I have my son onto me about my health but my girlfriend as well.”

“We just want you around for a long time John,” Melissa tells him.

Theo grabs the plate from Melissa, “Thank you, we both appreciate the food.”

Melissa smiles and pats his cheek, “Happy birthday.”

Theo is surprised when they get home and he sees candles lining multiple areas of the living room and kitchen, leading upstairs. He glances over at Liam, confused, “When did you have time to do this?”

“I didn’t. But I had Malia sneak out and run over here half an hour ago. The candles are all battery operated so I didn’t have to worry about the risk for fire either,” Liam says, looking proud of himself, “this isn’t even all of it. Follow me.”

Theo lets Liam lead him up to the bedroom. He leaves Theo in the bedroom for a few minutes while he goes into the bathroom. Theo smiles as he looks around the room, noting that the candles have all been placed in here as well. Liam returns, holding out his hand for Theo to take. Theo doesn’t even hesitate, slipping his hand into Liam’s and allowing him to lead Theo into the bathroom. The bathroom is also covered in candles, and the bathtub is slowly filling up with water.

Theo turns to Liam, “A bath?”

“We’ve had a long few days so I figured I’d help you relax. A nice hot bath seemed like a good place to start.”

“It’s perfect,” Theo smiles, bringing his lips to Liam’s for a slow and tender kiss, “are you going to join me?”

Liam reaches down and swiftly pulls his shirt over his head, before doing the same for Theo, “Yeah I’m going to join you.”

Once he’s undressed Liam settles into the tub before holding out his hand and helping Theo in. Theo settles in front of Liam, his back to Liam’s chest, sighing in contentment when Liam starts running a hand through Theo’s hair. Liam washes Theo’s hair, gently massaging his scalp as he goes. Theo gets so comfortable that he falls asleep for a moment, only waking up when he feels Liam shift behind him.

“We should get out so our skin doesn’t prune,” Liam tells him, placing a kiss to the side of his head.

Theo nods, standing up and offering a hand to Liam. Liam gets out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his own waist before turning to Theo and starting to dry him off.

“Not that I don’t appreciate this but you know I can dry myself off,” Theo tells him.

“I know,” Liam says, looking up at him with a small smile, “but I want to take care of you.”

“You always do that,” Theo reminds him.

“True,” Liam says, standing up and toweling off Theo’s hair, “but tonight is different. Now go lay face down on the bed,” when Theo raises an eyebrow Liam laughs, “not for _that_. At least not right now.”

Theo smirks, walking into the bedroom and laying down on his stomach on the bed. Liam follows a moment later, bracketing Theo’s thighs with his own. Liam first runs his hands down Theo’s back, his touch feather light and teasing. Then his touch starts getting more firm and Theo can’t help but moan at the feeling, his limbs turning to jelly under Liam’s hands.

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to move after this,” Theo admits, turning his head slightly to glance at Liam.

Liam leans down, placing a soft kiss to his lips, “No one said you had to. I’m taking care of you, remember?”

Theo lays there, letting Liam’s hands work their magic. He can’t remember a time when he’s ever felt so relaxed. Liam is always finding ways to surprise him and make him feel cared for. After a while Liam rolls off Theo and onto his back next to him. Theo shifts until he’s curled up into Liam’s side, Liam’s arms wrapping tightly around him.

“I love you,” Theo mumbles against the skin at Liam’s throat, “Thank you for making my birthday so special.”

“I already told you, anything for you,” Liam says, brushing his nose along the top of Theo’s head, “I love you. Happy Birthday.”

Theo falls asleep in Liam’s arms, thinking that for the first time in a long time that yeah, it really was a happy birthday. With Liam by his side he’s sure there will be many more.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/) . I am taking prompts for both Thiam and Sterek so send me some (:


End file.
